1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a canopy for a child's wagon and more particularly to a canopy which may be removably positioned on a child's wagon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Children's wagons normally include a wheel-supported body portion having a tongue or handle extending from the forward end thereof with the body portion defining a passenger compartment in which the child sits. The open-topped conventional children's wagon does not provide any shelter or shade for the child.